ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers
The Avengers were the brainchild of Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, who envisioned a team comprised of heroes that might work together as an emergency response team in the event that a threat would prove to be so strong, no single person could face it alone. The catalysts for this plan were the appearances of people with levels of power that vastly exceeded conventional military capabilities. He named his plan the "Avengers Initiative". The Avengers Initiative team candidates had formed gradually through circumstance and reactive planning. Eventually the plan was scrapped and Fury refocused his attention on military assets in the hands of SHIELD instead. Circumstance however, proved to be the guiding force that brought the disparate membership of the team together when Loki made a surprise appearance at a SHIELD facility and escaped with the Tesseract. The Avengers initially have difficulty and refusal to obey each other, but when Loki attempts to destroy the team and promote his godlike supremacy to Earth in a public way, the Avengers departed from SHIELD's command and rally in defense of New York as it is attacked by extraterrestrials called the Chitauri. The team worked together to suppress the invasion force for a time, until a nuclear bomb was redirected from the city toward the enemy fleet which resulted in the ground troops neural link being destroyed and their forces defeated. They disbanded after their victory against Loki, but agreed to reassemble when another global threat required all their combined efforts. After the fall of SHIELD and the return of HYDRA, the threat HYDRA posed to the world drew the Avengers to reunite in a worldwide hunt for the terrorist organization. After months of combating HYDRA forces, they took down the cell of the Baron Strucker and captured the specter of Loki. Unfortunately, as a result of science experiments to unlock the secrets of the specter, a rogue artificial intelligence designated Ultron was created as a result product of the team themselves. Ultron started a war against all of humanity with the purpose of destroying the entire population of the Earth so to make way for a peaceful world. However, because of the efforts of the Avengers old and new members, Ultron was defeated and the team reorganized with the membership shifting and relocation to a new facility. The team united had performed numerous successful missions in the coming year, however due to the collateral damage as a result of the their conflicts, the United Nations passed a document called the Sokovia Accords so as to regulate not only their actions but of all the powered individuals. The Avengers were split with different opinions regarding how to proceed as a team under the great change in oversight, which made the team split into two different factions, with the heroic sides facing against each other in the Avengers Civil War, an event that was instigated by Helmut Zemo and left the team divided. In spite of the radical circumstances however, the members of the Avengers remain committed to safeguard the world against powerful threats. Members Avengers Secret Avengers The Secret Avengers '''were a black ops branch of the Avengers assembled by Captain America during the Avengers Civil War in response to the Sokovia Accords, set up precisely for those who wanted to fight against superhuman regulations. Following the conflict, the Secret Avengers went underground and continued to operate as vigilantes with the goal of stopping mankind from destroying itself. Under Captain America’s leadership, the core team consisted of Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Ant-Man, and Sharon Carter. The team went through several roster changes over the years, as several heroes left group and others joined the group. The Secret Avengers were given amnesty in Wakanda by Black Panther. However, when the Infinity War began, the Secret Avengers came out of hiding in order to wage war against Thanos and the Black Order, and the Secret Avengers were dissolved and rejoined the Avengers. ''Founders''''' * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) * Ant Man (Hank Pym) Active Avengers (Including Fan Made Characters) * Iron Man * Captain America * Hawkeye (John Johnson) * Black Widow (Cara Douglas) * Thor * Mach * Phaser * Rewind * Strafe * Snowcat * Mystical One * Singe Former Avengers * Scarlet Witch * Vision * Quicksilver * Falcon * War Machine * Black Panther * Spider Man * Wolverine * Doctor Strange * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * Winter Soldier * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Captain Marvel * Daredevil * Punisher * Scarlet Spider/Night Spider * Nova * Ironwise * Spider Girl (Ashley Garcia) * Nighthawk (Zachary Richmond) * Eternity (Victoria Star) * Captain Marvel (Cameron Danvers) * Springboard * Dice * Discharge * Cloud * Hawk Widow Base of Operations * Avengers Tower Category:Organizations Category:Heroes